


A New Intimacy

by Jordonsaurus



Series: KageHina Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And it's adorable, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Skating, In which they are way too innocent, Kageyama has a lot of feels, M/M, Making Out, Minor Injuries, Natsu really likes Kageyama, Some angst, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, awkward babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordonsaurus/pseuds/Jordonsaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hinata wanted was a nice date with Kageyama, but his own competitiveness and baby sister complicate things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help wanting to expand on my fic Cutest Couple with their awkward first kiss.
> 
> Also while this is "technically" a continuation, you don't have to read Cutest Couple to understand this one as it doesn't even mention the events of that fic except very vaguely.

This is unfair. I glare down at Natsu standing between us on the sidewalk and she sticks her tongue out at me, I oblige. 

When I offered to babysit her—despite that Kageyama and I were supposed to go ice skating together—I figured it would be as simple as getting her up on her skates and then she'd leave us alone, but of course halfway through our trip to the rink she had to proudly announce, “Kageyama is my boyfriend!” And now she won't leave him alone. 

She's made him help her get the skates on, held onto him until she was adjusted to standing and she's skating around holding onto his hand and giggling like she definitely isn't getting in the way of our date completely. Kageyama's been smug someone so young actually likes him since kids are usually terrified of his presence alone which is why he's being overly nice, but it's annoying it's supposed to be our date and yet he's spending so much time with Natsu it's more like we're just babysitting!

We've been skating around for a bit now, I'm glad she finally decides to let go of his hand until I realize it's only to ask him to watch her spin; I'm even more peeved when she actually manages one when I can barely keep my balance. “Do you know how to spin too, Kageyama-kun?” she asks cheerfully, he glances at the wall he still has a hand on wordlessly, answering her question, she giggles turning her gaze onto me. “Can you spin Sho-kun?” I glare at her; she knows I can't spin and the devious smile on her face tells me that. “Whoever spins the bestest gets to hold Kageyama-kun's hand the rest of the tonight!” Oh it's on, it's so on.

Kageyama complain to quit letting her dupe me, but he doesn't have siblings he wouldn't understand! You don't back down when your sister challenges you to something. I ignore him, skating into an open spot of ice, being as careful as possible as I try to get the right momentum going and it works at first, I start spinning just a little but I can hear her yelling that my spin is “lame” so I try to go faster. Just as I think I'm actually going to pull it off, some guy almost collides with me and in my attempt to avoid the collision I go tumbling down faster and harder than I would have if I'd just been skating around. I land of course, on my wrist.

Being that I'm a great big brother I try not to act five and immediately cry out, but it hurts and I whimper, on top of letting out a loud sound of pain on impact and I feel tears springing into my eyes as I clutch my wrist to my chest. “Sho-kun!” she cries in panic rushing over to me, Kageyama carefully makes his way over and kneels in front of me too. “I think he hurt himself! Is it bad? Sho-kun I'm sorry I-”

Kageyama isn't like Natsu or I though his gaze is dark, serous and he just says solemnly, “Do you need to get it checked out?” Through my tear filled eyes Kageyama frowns deeper than normal, looking a little angry despite his obvious concern taking front seat. Of course he'd be mad, I'm mad at myself too! It's my spiking hand, what if I can never spike again, what if I broke it.

Kageyama stands up very carefully and holds out his hand to help me, cutting off my out of control thoughts like somehow he can sense I'm starting to panic. Natsu helps too and between the two of them they get me up on wobbly legs and support me until we're off the ice and sitting on one of the benches. I'm thankful for them being there to help me, I'm stupid and I shouldn't have tried to do that, I don't say that though I just clutch my aching wrist and whimper blinking at the tears in my eyes pathetically. Natsu sits next to me as Kageyama starts taking off his own skates.

“I'm sorry Sho-kun, I didn't think you'd hurt yourself...” she sounds like she could cry herself, she hugs me and then she is and we're just a mess of tears and sadness. Kageyama watches us a minute, expression neutral despite I can tell he's intrigued, eventually he shakes his head at us determining we're hopeless.

“You two are definitely related,” he concludes, getting down to take off our skates, he's babysitting both of us now. I'm relieved but a little surprised he doesn't complain not even when he has to do all the work and pay the bill. Kageyama gets our bags and shoes silently, my pain is momentarily forgotten as I realize how strange he's acting: not only is he quiet, but he's also oddly cooperative as he's tying my shoes on for me. 

I wipe my eyes to get a look at my own injury: it's a little swollen, a little red but it doesn't look too bad, I'd guess it's probably sprained or at worst fractures somewhere, either way I won't be playing volleyball tomorrow or probably all of next week. As disappointed as I am, I try to remind myself that it was my fault so I can't whine about it. I jump when he's suddenly standing over me, casting a dark shadow over Natsu and I, I'm ready for him to scold me, yell at me like he usually does but his expression is indifferent as he hands me a bag ice and gently pets my hair. I hold it on my wrist, hissing when the coldness hits it. Kageyama doesn't stop petting me even after I have it situated, it's a comforting motion as his long fingers softly card through my orange locks. Obviously he's worried and just doesn't know how to express it, so I let him show his concern this way until Natsu breaks the mood by speaking up.

“Are we gonna take Sho-kun to a doctor?” He of course stops, I almost want to glare at her for asking and disturbing us, if she hadn't been here tonight our date would have gone fine but-

“Yeah, hold still.” He doesn't even throw in a dumbass, he must be really upset. I do as I'm told and he easily scoops me up bridal style...I'm not sure how I feel about this new Kageyama, it's weird and out of character but I let him carry me out and all the way to the hospital even when I tell him it's okay to put me down, he just grunts in acknowledgment. He doesn't put me down in the waiting room either, people are looking at us like they're trying to figure out the situation, so I tell him to let me off his lap.

“No,” he says without hesitation.

“Kageyama you're being ridiculous, my legs are fine!” I look up at him ready to yell, but his expression stops me: an intense frown, nose scrunched up in concern and eyes stormy. Is he really that upset? He looks so troubled, like this is such a big deal. Even if it hurts, it's not like I'm going to die or anything...I feel my gaze soften instead. He really cares about me. I mean I know that but at moments like this I get ti witness it in a different way. 

I'm about to touch his cheek and apologize when Natsu so skillfully interrupts again, “I'm going to the bathroom, Sho-kun!” We both look over, the mood broken for the what feels like hundredth time tonight, making various sounds of agreement. She hops off eagerly towards the bathroom and finally she's gone.

Kageyama looks straight ahead, jaw set and dead silent. It takes me longer than I'd like to muster up what I wanted to say before Natsu spoke up, even then when I glance up at his solemn expression I almost forget all over again. I hate that I'm in the middle of an ER waiting to find out how bad I hurt my wrist on my date with my sister in tow and all I can think about is how attractive he looks even now. Some people I've noticed are only attractive from far away but he just gets better the closer you get. I shake the thought away as much as I can; now's not the time to be thinking like that.

“I wanted tonight to be really fun...but I did something stupid and now I'm hurt and I worried you and-I'm sorry Kageyama.” For a second I think he's mad, cause he doesn't respond like he's going to give me the silent treatment, then he pinches the bridge of his nose and rubs his eye with the heel of his hand as if trying to massage the worry out of himself.

“I would have enjoyed myself just cause you were there, dumbass, I...I got so worried when you fell, I don't think I've ever been so scared-if you'd fallen and hit your head...” his voice cracks and I realize he's not exaggerating, it really was that scary for him. I feel a lump forming in my throat, he had gone so quiet towards the end like even just repeating what he'd imagined was too horrifying. Sitting here, watching him rub his eyes as if he's trying to hide any stray tears—I want nothing more than to hug him and tell him I'm going to be alright, but there's too many people around. I grip his hand that's clinging onto my knee and rub circles on the top with my thumb. 

“I'm sorry, Tobio...” I whisper sincerely, my voice even unrecognizable to myself it's so soft and full of emotion, it's partially because we rarely use the others' given name, it's a little awkward for us when we aren't at each others' homes where we have to, but there it's not intimate. This is definitely intimate, I needed him to understand how much I regretted causing him so much worry. He peeks at me from between his fingers, I release his hand to brush a piece of his bangs from his face. “I'll be more careful from now on, okay?” 

He doesn't get a chance to reply as Natsu comes back from the bathroom and flops into the seat next to his, but at least he doesn't look like he's about to have a nervous breakdown.

 

We've been waiting an hour and half before I start to get really bored, Natsu is yawning hugely and almost falling asleep as Kageyama goes between looking around disinterestedly to playing with my hair like it's somehow fascinating, I'm just sitting here with ice trying to be patient. I'm pretty bad at that, my mind wanders to compensate, of course it ends up on Kageyama.

Since we decided to officially start dating a couple weeks ago almost nothing has changed except we go out on the pretense of “dates,” yeah I've kiss him on the cheek whenever we said goodbye, but minus playing with my hair he doesn't really initiate psychical contact often. Or to be exact: he hasn't managed to initiate enough to satisfy me yet, I still find myself craving more touch, more intimacy from him and it's strange, before we started dating I hardly thought about touching, kissing or any of that stuff. Yet, it's me who catches myself staring at his lips sometimes, me who craves his hands on me whenever we're close and wondering what a kiss would feel like, or how his hands would feel on my skin. Somehow he doesn't seem to notice unless he's too shy to act upon it....maybe if he noticed he'd do something about it.

I'm so lost in thought I apparently don't notice when the doctor finally calls us back cause I'm suddenly being lifted up. I let out a squeak of surprise, wrapping my good arm around his neck so I don't fall out. 

“You'll get me a milk too, Kageyama-kun?” Natsu asks, I realize he's seriously dragging me over to the vending machines for milk. He sets me on my feet next to one to start fishing in his pockets for change.

“You could have left me over there, way less effort.” He shrugs one shoulder nonchalantly acknowledging this even though he obviously doesn't care. Is he going to be quiet like this for awhile, is this his way of being nicer to me? I don't see how acting like this is nice it almost feels like he's mad at me. He leans back on his heels to study the selection of drinks and I don't know why, maybe it's because his balance is making him look even taller and the jeans he's wearing are so well fitted but he looks even more attractive suddenly.

“What do you want?” he asks, I feel heat rising into my cheeks again and shrug.

“Anything's fine...” He frowns at me like my answer is troubling, I don't correct it though and he goes back to ordering. I know whatever he gets me will be fine Kageyama knows what I like, anyway I'm not particularly thirsty or hungry right now, so even if it isn't I'm going to be fine. He pays and brandishes three different boxes of milk and juice, luckily with his arms full we both walk back to the seats. Natsu moves over to give me a spot of my own, it's a lot colder but I can deal with it. 

As usual he stabs the boxes pretty violently handing me a chocolate milk, I suck on the straw absentmindedly. I'm usually the one buying milk for him lately, I guess that's one thing that's changed—we've been buying each other things; I buy him milk at lunch, he buys me pork buns after practice and the one time I said I didn't want one he came back with something else. I look up at him when I suddenly feel his arm strung across my shoulders, heat rushes into my face—he's never done this before! What is this, we're in public! I glance around self consciously to see if anyone's noticed, I catch some girl blushing furiously. Is he...being jealous? I'm flattered...his possessiveness is somehow really cute. 

I knock into him teasingly and he nudges back with a huff of annoyance, though we sit like this until a nurse finally calls me back and we all three file into the small curtained off portion she directs us to. 

Kageyama sticks close to my side still and his intense stare is damn near terrifying. They ask me about what happened and how much it hurts, and I answer as truthfully as I can, she says the doctor will be in soon and we're alone again. I don't even give her time to be out of earshot before I speak up, “You know they aren't going to hurt me, right? You can stop glaring.”

He blinks stupidly, “I wasn't glaring...I was just listening.” Oh right, his resting bitch face. I pat his leg feeling his questioning gaze on me, I don't explain myself though, I guess I'm just so used to Kageyama I don't notice those things as much as I used to. 

We all three jump when his phone starts ringing loudly in his pocket, he answers it with a curt, “Hi.” It's quiet and I wonder who it is when he sighs. “Hinata...where's your phone?” It suddenly occurs to me I may have landed on it when I fell. Mom my had probably been trying to contact us on my phone all night and couldn't get a hold of me since well, an investigation confirms it to be in pieces. He sighs and starts explaining what happened, he definitely doesn't sugarcoat it to make me sound better either. “...then he decided to try spinning...” I pout, he had to make me sound like a fool I bet he's enjoying getting me in trouble. Once the story is finished and my mom has said her piece, he hangs up and shoves it into his pocket with a sense of finality. “Your mom said to have you both back home after we're done here.”

I'm disappointed.

We didn't get any alone time, I guess it's my fault but that doesn't stop me from being disappointed at all even when the doctor comes in, pokes at my injury and decides he needs an x-ray. I don't know what I expected, it isn't like we do anything alone we can't around Natsu, it's just different I like having him all to myself. 

It's almost midnight before we actually leave, the doctor tells me “no volleyball” for two weeks and puts me in a brace, which is sort of like a splint, with instructions to rest for a couple weeks. As much of a relief as it is, I still grumble about the two weeks as we're walking back to my house. I don't think either Natsu or Kageyama can be forced to care about my complaining as I only get a couple yawns in response. “This time we can both hold Kageyama's hands!” Natsu exclaims out of nowhere grabbing his right hand as I stand next to his left, my injury throbbing at the very thought so I just pout and look away. He grumbles and suddenly drapes his arm over my shoulders, pulling me close.

“You guys are both equally annoying.” I can't help the grin that spreads across my face and Natsu giggles too. We walk that way until we're in front of my house, he releases me just as my mom bursts through the front door and runs over to wrap me in a bone crushing hug. 

“Sho-kun! Are you okay, is it bad?” she cries checking my face, arms, body and for that matter every inch of me in search of more injuries.

“He thinks it's a death sentence,” Kageyama chimes in, sounding a little amused, I send glare over at him to catch him smirking. He better hope he's never hurt or I'll make him just as miserable.

“Can Kageyama stay tonight? It's really late and he took really good care of us.” I can see him blinking in shock out of the corner of my eye, smirk gone. My mom doesn't know we're dating yet, if she did I doubt she'd agree to him staying but she doesn't need to for awhile. Natsu is already aware if she tells her something really bad is going to happen to her favorite Barbie doll, so we're in the clear for now. Kageyama told me he doesn't want to tell his dad for a long time either, and without explanation I understood his dad would be angry; his mom I think suspects but she seems to trust him. Or maybe she just thinks we're adult enough to make our own decisions. My mom would just be worried about us having sex.

“Of course! Tobio-kun is always welcome, no need to ask every time. Come in and get some rest you deserve it after watching over these two for so long.” His amused grunt makes both of us react with annoyed sounds. I swear my mom doesn't try to defend us at all, she showed off my worst baby pictures to him once and he didn't shut up about that for months.

We all congregate inside, removing our shoes as I hurry him upstairs hoping to squeeze in even just a few minutes of alone time before we pass out. I don't even know what I want until I close the door behind me quietly—since my dad is asleep—and turn around to see him crawling into my bed rubbing his eyes, his shirt lifting up as he stretches out tiredly, I should really let him sleep but I don't want to. 

I clamber in bed next to him frowning when he realizes I'm sitting cross-legged instead of getting under the sheets. “Hinata, this isn't a sleepover I'm actually t-”

“I want to do something.” The glare he sends me only makes my adrenaline increase, I feel it pumping through my veins like when I jump up to spike and there's three blockers. I gaze at him taking in his pale skin in great contrast with his dark hair falling on his forehead, dark blue eyes harsh like he wants to throw me off the bed for disturbing him. I refuse to be discouraged and instead keep staring feeling heat creeping up my chest into my face. Am I really going to do this? Somehow this is harder than saying “I love you.” 

His face starts to flush under my intense stare.“What?” he demands, voice sharper than normal despite being quieter. I gather up my courage, it's now or never.

“Can I kiss you?” I ask breathlessly. 

His cheeks are definitely red, he averts his gaze silently. Is he rejecting me? The thought is disappointing even more disappointing...than not being able to play volleyball for two weeks, that revelation is a bit jarring honestly. 

He sits up facing me so I catch his eyes but this time its his I feel are engulfing me, I can't look away, even out of embarrassment. His eyes are such a deep blue, like an ocean, the light on my nightstand next to us casts light over his face as he starts leaning closer, grabbing my hands that had been in clenched in my lap. I squeeze his fingers nervously, suddenly I'm afraid I'll mess up, he must sense this because he backs up a little.

“Tilt your head a little so we don't bump noses.” I do, I tilt it embarrassingly to the same side he does so he switches but I can see a flash of amusement in his eyes like a small flame. I squeeze my eyes shut as he leans in closer, so closely I can feel his hot breath on my lips, when he finally kisses me his lips are gentle and cool against mine....I'm not used to him being this gentle, I'm so used to him being rough with me, shaking me, grabbing my face or hair, yelling at me, ever since he realized he loved me...he's been gentler. 

My heart is hammering so hard in my chest it's all I can hear, but even all my nervousness isn't enough to make it bad, I think I like kissing already. Before he can pull away too far I grab his shirt and pull him in again, kissing him this time. He braces his hands on my knees, nearly falling on top of me by the force I used to pull him back. “Don't surprise me like that dumbass, I'll fall on you,” he whispers.

“Fine then, kiss me again,” I order refusing to release his gaze, I can sense from the set of his lips he's embarrassed, I'm so glad when he leans within my reach without kissing me I watch his eyes flicker down to my lips, then back up; the moment is incredibly thrilling, satisfying and gwahhhh! I wrap my arms around his neck, leaning my forehead against his even when I have to scoot partially onto his lap. His hands grip my jeans on my thighs, it's so quiet that I can hear my mom reading Natsu a bed time story in the room next this one.

I absorb details I've never noticed about his face before, like the shape of his jaw, the curve of his cheekbones, how smooth his lips look, how they're parted as he's breathing shallowly and quickly but so quietly I can't hear it unless I focus. I'm the one who kisses him this time, slotting our lips together, hesitantly I start to move my lips and he does too, it's a little messy I mean compared to what I'd guess it should be....yet it doesn't matter, because it's a perfect third kiss.

I try to remember what kisses look like in movies but I don't watch romantic ones, the only ones I saw my mom picked and my dad would always cover our eyes. A sudden realization makes me break our kiss, he tries to lean in again until he realizes I'm breaking away to speak so he leans away. “You've kissed someone before, haven't you...” I look away feeling hot but this time it's because I'm jealous of whoever stole his first kiss. That was mine.

“What?” he blurts out, “no I haven't, why would I kiss someone else?” Why would I kiss someone else? Cause there's a ton of other people that would kiss him, cause he's tall and handsome, and I'm sure I'm not the only one to confess their feelings for him! Why's he acting like this is so obvious? I send him a confused and flattered scowl, at least I hope that's how it looks. He gets serious again, like he did when I got hurt. “You're the only person I've ever wanted to kiss,” he says matter-of-factly.

“Stop being so nice, it's weird.” I playfully shove his shoulder and he shoves me back only so hard I almost fall over backwards. “You're weird!” I mock louder, trying to rile him up to hide my embarrassment, his eyes flash in a familiar way finally.

“Dumbass.” He shoves me again as soon as I've regained my balance, this time though I do go to fall over so I grab his shirt and pull him down for revenge. I nearly regret it cause he's a lot heavier than I expected, it knocks the breath right out of my lungs. I stick my tongue out at him as he glares raking his fingers over my ribs, I tense up instantly going as ridged as a board. 

“That's not fair, Bakayama!” I accuse, rolling over to escape but it's too late, he starts tickling my sides I wriggle and laugh uncontrollably underneath him. This is unfair, I could have tickled him too but I didn't yet here I am being tickled violently! I flail as he keeps at it even when I start to pant, I almost hit him so he grabs my wrists in one hand and pins them, straddling my hips as he rakes his fingers over my sides. I vow to get him back, I'll tickle him when he least expects it there's a reason Natsu calls me the tickle monster! 

By the time he stops I'm out of breath as he grins way too proudly. “Jerk...” I use my arms to protect myself from future attacks as I glare. 

“I win,” he proclaims proudly. “Also, you're tiny and easy to pin.” 

“That's just cause I was being tickled, if I was really trying you wouldn't be able to hold me down like that!” He raises his brows at my challenge and I almost regret it, I'm bigger than I was in our first year but it isn't like I'm six foot now that's for sure, he probably is. He lounges at me and I wrestle, scrambling so he can't very easily grab both of my arms but I'm underneath him so it isn't like I have anywhere to go, inevitably he catches both of my wrists but it takes way more force than he'd planned to actually get them both above my head, enough he lifts himself off me to put some of his weight into it. He wins of course but not easily by any means, I could get away he'd just have to show a moment of weakness. I huff in frustration, putting all my strength into my arms and torso I can get them lifted up a little but not enough to wrestle away, I arched off the bed helplessly.

“Admit it, I'm stronger.” I glare, that was never part of the deal.

“No.” He contemplates a moment before grinning even more menacingly than normal. I feel adrenaline shoot through my veins, that's the look he wears when he's about to do something evil to get what he wants.

“Admit it or I'll lick you.” I struggle for a moment only to realize as he's getting closer to me that his threat no longer holds any heat with me; we've kissed it's an empty threat since I don't care if he licks me, heck I might like it. Relax and he narrows his eyes at me suspiciously, so I laugh.

“C'mon, lick me,” I challenge, his suspicion rises. “C'mon babe.” He stares at me for a long moment before it registers then he opens and closes his mouth several times as if trying to decide what he wants to say. He looks at a loss for words. “I win.” 

He releases my wrists. “Don't make it...sexual, that's unfair.”

“Wait, so things between my boyfriend and I aren't supposed to be sexual?” He stares at me like he did just a minute ago, like he's at a loss. “Ha! I win!” I laugh again only to be silenced when he kisses me and with more enthusiasm than before. The longer we kiss the less awkward it is, it's going to take awhile before we're good but...I'm okay with lots of practice. He pulls away too soon, I stop him by crossing my arms behind his head and pulling him into another one, I can feel his hot breath on my face between our kisses, I dare to nibble on his bottom lip and he shows his appreciation with a nibble on mine too. I'm starting to gain confidence so I bite this time, careful not to do it too hard, I like to bite I decide and he seems to like receiving it. Each kiss gets braver, I don't mind that he seems to be following my lead I know that's his style by now and it's sort of nice feeling in control. 

He flicks his tongue out against the seam of my lips asking for permission to enter, but I've never...what do they call that? French kissing? I've never done that, he knows me well enough to know I'll pretty much try anything once to see if I like it. I mean...doesn't pretty much everybody like french kissing? I part my lips to indicate I'm okay with it and we kiss open mouthed before his tongue warily enters my mouth and starts to explore, but only for a moment I take that as my signal to explore his. I sigh into his mouth when I feel one of his hands gently stroking my side, it's nice so I start running my fingers through his hair, threading them through the incredibly soft strands.

I'm unsure how long we make out for but I don't really care, I know eventually we get more comfortable because he mutters about his back so we end up lying on my pillows, leaning into each other, kissing and touching experimentally. We discover I like it when he runs his hand along my spine, and he likes it when I play with his hair or touch his neck. We finally stop when we hear the door to Natsu's bedroom opening, staring at each other pensively as we listen to her run by to my parents' room, listening to her telling them she had a bad dream. I release a breath I hadn't known I was holding taking in the new sight of Kageyama's usually tamed black hair disheveled from me playing with it, cheeks flushed and lips red from biting and kissing. I could definitely get used to this. Wordlessly we crawl under the sheets and he pulls me against his side, I bury my nose into his neck smelling his skin—he smells like a hospital but sort of like melons too.

I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down, but now I can't keep my eyes open, before I pass out completely, I murmur, “I love you, Tobio...”

“I love you too,” he whispers back.

 

When I wake up before him and tickle him wake though it's still totally worth it.


End file.
